Famicom Wars
Wii Virtual Console 3DS Virtual Console Wii U Virtual Console | genre = Turn-based tactics | modes = Single-player | director = Satoru Okada | producer = Gunpei Yokoi | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Hirokazu Tanaka Kenji Yamamoto }} is a wargame produced by Nintendo. It was released on August 12, 1988 for the Family Computer in Japan. It was later re-released on Virtual Console. It is the first game in the ''Wars series. Gameplay Players take control of one of two warring nations, Red Star and Blue Moon, as they seek to establish turn-based dominance over each other. After selecting which stage to start the game and setting which, if either, player will be controlled by a person, the Red Star army is given the first turn. The objective in each stage is to either conquer the enemy's headquarters or destroy all remaining enemy units in one turn. During each turn, the player is given a certain amount of funds which can be used to build units in factories, seaports, and airports in their command, as well as cities near their headquarters. Each unit has their own specialty and abilities, with ten land units (including two foot soldier units), four air units, and two sea units. Some units use firepower against the enemy, while others provide support to allies. Only foot soldier units are capable of conquering cities, which are used to repair or refuel damaged units and gain more funds. There are 15 maps available at the start of the game, with two secret ending maps dependent on the player's nation when playing against the computer. Development Development of Famicom Wars began as Intelligent Systems changed its direction from creating hardware to developing simulation games.Iwata Asks - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Reception and legacy On release, Famicom Tsūshin (now Famitsu) scored the Famicom version of the game a 33 out of 40.30 Point Plus: ファミコンウォーズ. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.257. Pg.40. 12–19 November 1993. The 1989 "All Soft Catalog" issue of Famicom Tsūshin included Famicom Wars in its list of the best games of all time, giving it the Best Simulation and Best Commercial awards. The original Famicom Wars was followed by a series of sequels which were released only in Japan as well, which includes Game Boy Wars in 1990 and Super Famicom Wars in 1998, both which were developed by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo, as opposed to a sub-series of sequels to the original Game Boy Wars, which were developed and published by Hudson Soft. The series eventually made its international debut with Advance Wars, released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. The maps from both Famicom Wars and Super Famicom Wars were later included in Advance Wars and its sequels.Accessed 2007-11-25 A group of six soldiers from the game appears in the Wii game Captain Rainbow. The soldiers aspire to win the volleyball gold medal. Super Famicom Wars The fourth game in the series, Super Famicom Wars, features four playable armies. It was available to download to writable Nintendo Power cartridges in May 1998 and released for the Satellaview Super Famicom add-on. The game is available on Nintendo's Japanese Virtual Console for Wii, Wii U, and 3DS platforms. An English-language fan translation was released in 2018. Notes References External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/vc/vc_fw/index.html Famicom Wars] at Japanese Virtual Console site *''Famicom Wars'' at NinDB Category:1988 video games Category:Computer wargames Category:Wars (series) Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Naval video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Turn-based tactics video games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Hirokazu Tanaka Category:Single-player video games